Harry's Trouble with the Opposite Sex
by Fateless
Summary: The story's finally finish! Find out if Harry will forever be trapped in HIS FEMALE BODY!
1. Harry's Infatuation

HARRY'S TROUBLE WITH THE OPPOSITE SEX  
  
By: Fate  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. In fact, JK owns it …  
  
~Harry Potter had fallen head over heels with a girl who doesn't like boys especially boys like Harry. Harry was determined to change all that… how? By disguising as a girl. Then he realized that being a girl isn't easy at all~  
  
I.  
  
HARRY'S INFATUATION  
  
Harry Potter's infatuation on Michaela Wyndham had been around for two months now, and it seems that Harry had tried his very best to talk to her. But with all his efforts, all he ever received from her was a cold shoulder. Harry wasn't going to give up. He had felt something between them… not hostility, but chemistry. Ever since Harry laid eyes on her, he knew that they're meant to be together. Every time he sees her, his heart would give a leap of joy and chills would run down his spine.  
  
It wasn't an ordinary feeling for Harry. He had never felt anything like this before ever since he was born, which was 17 years ago. Even though Michaela never paid any attention on him, he wasn't going to back out. Ginny Weasley, Michaela's best friend, had told Harry that his persistence is severely annoying that Michaela couldn't stand it any longer. Ginny also warned Harry that if he doesn't stop his attempts, Michaela would embarrass him in front of the whole school.  
  
Hermione and Ron have given up helping him. "Maybe she's just not the one for you, Harry. She… she doesn't seem to like you," Hermione had said followed by a sympathetic apology. "You should just give it a rest and look for someone else," Ron had suggested. But Harry wouldn't hear of it. He just couldn't ignore his feelings.  
  
One day, Hermione and Ron approached Harry with a bad news. "Rumor has it, Harry. They're saying that Michaela hates you and you just couldn't accept it that you made her miserable," Hermione informed  
  
"It's just a rumor," Harry replied coolly.  
  
Hermione and Ron wouldn't allow Harry to dismiss it that easily. "Look, Potter, you're making a fool of yourself. Everyone doesn't think that your persistence is romantic. They think, and we think, that your persistence is pathetic," Ron said angrily.  
  
"Think what you want to think, all right? But I'm not turning my back on this," Harry said stubbornly.  
  
Ron cursed under his breath. Hermione said, "Harry, we're just worried about you. We're your friends and we don't want to go against you, but…"  
  
"This has gone so far… too far," Ron finished for her.  
  
"Please, Harry, could you listen to us just for once? We're trying to help you. If you want to make her talk to you, you should think of some other way," Hermione suggested.  
  
After a moment of silence, Harry gave in saying, "All right. I appreciate your concern about me. So for your sake…and perhaps my sake, I'll stop, BUT this isn't the end. I'll think of something else to get her to talk to me."  
  
For the next couple of weeks, Harry had stopped his pursuits on Michaela, but he still couldn't stop thinking about her. When they passed by the halls, he couldn't help giving her a smile. As usual, Michaela ignored him.  
  
One day, Harry went into the library to find a book for an assignment. He came up to a deserted section of the library and heard murmurs behind a big shelf stocked with books. He wouldn't have eavesdropped on the murmurs, but hearing his name being mentioned, he couldn't help himself. He leaned closer to the shelf, got a large book and peeked seeing Michaela and couple of her friends. Harry noticed Ginny wasn't with them. He listened and realized they were talking about Harry.  
  
"I just don't appreciate him always following me or something," Michaela said.  
  
"Michaela, that's the famous Harry Potter you're rejecting. He's a cute hunk, why don't you really like him?" One girl asked. Harry couldn't help smiling.  
  
"I don't know. OK, I have this… I hate boys," Michaela replied hesitantly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Harry frowned and waited for her to answer. He realized Michaela was irresolute. "Boys are animals that love to play us around. They date us and then they turn up to be jerks cheating behind our backs…"  
  
"Harry?" someone called silently behind him. Harry turned around and saw Ginny looking at him suspiciously.  
  
Harry swallowed a lump in his throat and said as casually as he could, "Ginny, nice to see you again." But Harry's voice betrayed him.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ginny asked still full with doubt.  
  
"I… I was just looking for a book…" Harry lied and looked around.  
  
"Oh, really? Is that the book you're looking for?"  
  
Harry looked down at his hand and saw the book he picked up from the shelf. "Yes!" He replied with relief.  
  
"Can you move aside please?" Ginny asked. Harry tried to distract her, but Ginny was too serious to fall into his diversion. "Just as I thought!" Ginny exclaimed. "Looking and eavesdropping… again…"  
  
"I can explain everything," Harry said.  
  
"I can too, judging from what I've seen," Ginny replied.  
  
"Ginny? Is that you?" Michaela asked from the other side.  
  
"Please?" Harry begged kneeling down at Ginny. "Please? Please don't…"  
  
Ginny pitied him disbelievingly and replied to Michaela, "Yes, it's just me."  
  
"I thought I heard you talking to someone," Michaela said.  
  
"Oh, that was nothing. I was just talking to… myself about choosing a book," Ginny said with disgust at the thought of her talking to herself.  
  
"Oh, OK," was her reply. "Come here for a moment. I want to show you a book."  
  
"OK, give me a second," Ginny said and stared at Harry who was still kneeling down. Harry stood up happily.  
  
"Thank you, thank you so much," Harry said and without thinking, he gave Ginny and hug and kissed her lightly on her cheek before running away with a book. 


	2. Gendremara Potion

II.  
  
GENDREMARA POTION  
  
Harry stared at the book he accidentally got from the library. He sighed heavily and opened it. It was a book containing texts about potions. He opened it randomly at the middle and in front of him was a page about a weird potion called Gendremara Potion.  
  
"What's up with you, Harry?" Hermione asked and sat down next to him. Harry showed her the page about the potion and Hermione exclaimed, "Wow! That's so cool! The potion will make you either a girl or a boy. You could choose your gender with that potion."  
  
Harry silenced and stared at the ceiling. "You know what I'm thinking?" Harry asked moments later.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was just wondering… Michaela doesn't like boys and she never talks to them either. So what if I disguise myself as a girl? That way we could have a somewhat friendly conversation and maybe I can convince her that I'm not like other boys that cheat on their girlfriends," Harry pointed out.  
  
"You? Girl?" Hermione asked if she clearly heard what he just said. Harry nodded. Hermione laughed hard until Harry caught her attention.  
  
"Are you willing to help me or not?" Harry asked.  
  
"That's ridiculous! You don't know…" Hermione's voice trailed off and the silly thought of seeing a female Harry made her laugh mischievously.  
  
"What?" Harry snapped.  
  
"OK, OK, since I know you'll need a girl's advice if you will disguise as a girl. Let's read the book for instructions and information before we turn yourself into something else."  
  
They read the book:  
  
The Gendremara is a temporary potion that lasts for a month once taken, but a counter-potion is available to lessen the time period and turn you back into your original self. There are two types of Gendremara potion: The femme potion and the homme potion. If you're a man wanting to be a woman for the time being, use the femme potion. If you're a woman wanting to be a man for the time being, use the homme potion.  
  
Ingredients/Procedure: (It is necessary to strictly follow the procedure)  
  
Tap water in a couldron.  
  
Add tongue of a frog.  
  
Add eye of a starry flounder.  
  
Add pounded shell of the Komodo Dragon Egg.  
  
Add juice of a slug.  
  
If you want to be a female, add petals of a white wild indigo flower. If you want to be a male, add three clover leaves.  
  
Reminder: No fire involved to boil it.  
  
  
  
Counter-Potion ingredients are the same except for the last ingredient. Follow the procedure in reverse order. Remember do not include the last ingredient when you make the counter-potion.  
  
  
  
It took Harry and Hermione a week to collect all the ingredients for all of the ingredients were available inside the student's cupboard. The only safe place to make the potion was in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Luckily, Moaning Myrtle agreed to accompany them and keep the secret. She was laughing hysterically at the thought of Harry as a girl.  
  
Harry and Hermione agreed not to tell Ron since he was too busy with his Wizard's Chess, and he said that he wasn't interested to what Harry and Hermione were planning to do.  
  
It took them one whole Saturday to finish the Femme Potion and the reverse potion to turn Harry back to normal. The femme potion's color was dark black in the cauldron, but when Harry added the petals of white wild indigo flower, the color changed completely white. The reverse potion was black. Harry and Hermione poured the potions into little potion tubes and sealed it with a cork. They decided that they would execute the plan next Saturday.  
  
Harry could hardly wait.  
  
Harry waited impatiently. The week was rather moving so slow that Harry convulsed with excitement and nervousness when Saturday finally came. Hid heart gave a thunderous flutter when he and Hermione went inside the bathroom where they kept the bottled potions.  
  
"Remember Harry, being a girl isn't easy especially when you're… never mind. The white potion is the…"  
  
"Femme potion and the black is the reverse potion. I know," Harry interrupted Hermione's last reminders.  
  
"OK, and here are your girl's clothes… uniform. Get inside," Hermione ordered him to get inside behind the door of the toilet room. She handed him the femme potion, and she hung the uniform she was carrying at the door.  
  
"Thanks, Hermione for helping me and for lending me one of your uniforms. I hope this'll fit me," Harry muttered behind the door.  
  
"Oh it will! I jinxed it to make it bigger…" Hermione said and waited.  
  
Harry drank the potion inside the bottle and shrugged his shoulders. The potion tasted so sweet when it reached his mouth then after swallowing it, the liquid left Harry's mouth with rather a bitter taste… so bitter that Harry felt he wanted to puke.  
  
"How is it?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"Uhhhh!!!" Harry exclaimed. Moaning Myrtle appeared behind Hermione and laughed with her. "So sweet then so bitter..." Harry stopped talking and felt something tingling in his stomach.  
  
"Harry?" Hemrione asked. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Um… I guess…" Harry replied. "It's not working…" Harry said and went out the toilet room and approached Hermione. Surely, there were no changes. "I think we might have been mistaken."  
  
"That's impossible! We had all the ingredients!" Hermione uttered angrily with disbelief. I'm sure everything was all set…" She turned to Harry and gasped.  
  
"What? What?" Harry turned to Hermione anxiously.  
  
"Um… I think it's working," Hermione remarked. Harry stared down at himself and felt something changing in his body. His dark brown hair grew long reaching his shoulder blades. Harry looked at the wide mirror in front of him and stared at his own body changing so fast. He saw something in his chest that startled him. There was something growing, but it later stopped.  
  
"Ooooh… full breasts…" Hermione said and giggled.  
  
"Oh, my gosh!" Harry mumbled loudly. Myrtle laughed aloud. Harry felt his private part shrinking until he couldn't feel it anymore. His hips became broad and his waist slender. His hands looked delicate and beautiful and his fingers long. He took off his glasses and saw that his sight was perfectly clear without the spectacles. "I can see! I can see!" He exclaimed to Hermione with a voice that shocked him and Hermione.  
  
"And you're voice… it's feminine… too feminine…" Hermione commented. She was right! Harry's voice was feminine and his body was sexy… perfectly sexy because of the potion.  
  
After the transformation he stared at himself and looked at Hermione with a questioning look. "What? Change into your new uniform," Hemrione said and Harry obeyed.  
  
He undressed inside the little toilet room and saw his full large breasts and he gasped. His appearance may be feminine, but his mind was clearly masculine. He touched his own breasts at first with his finger. "Ahhh!" He or should I say she screamed.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"OH my gosh, these things are… are… so soft…"  
  
"Harry!" Hermione snapped angrily but laughed.  
  
"And I feel… hhhhhhh…." He shook himself and got dressed. Hermione was good enough to buy him a bra. "Um… Hermione… this… bra… don't fit me."  
  
Hermione laughed so hard Harry clenched his fists full with embarrassment. "Hand it to me and I'll do the bewitching," Hermione said and Harry immediately hand it to her. Hermione did the bewitching and handed it back to Harry.  
  
"Hermione, how… how can I put this weird thing on?" Harry asked with embarrassment.  
  
Hermione laughed again and told him to come out. Harry came out already dressed with the skirt and the bra, which wasn't fastened yet at the back. Hermione helped him. Minutes later, Harry stared at his reflection on the mirror and thought he was quite attractive.  
  
"Attractive, you are, my friend," Hermione said with a giggle and Myrtle agreed. Harry was pleased with himself. "Walk around and we'll see if you can walk with the walk."  
  
Harry followed suit, but actually he couldn't seem to walk comfortably with the feminine shoes.  
  
"I know what you're thinking. You have to know how to walk because it's important. Relax and be yourself… the feminine Harry… that is," Hermione said.  
  
After an hour of learning how to be a real girl, Harry decided that it was time to make friends with Michaela. "Wait!" Hermione called before Harry could go out the room.  
  
"What?"  
  
"A name… your name… do you have a name, HARRY?"  
  
"OK, um…"  
  
"Harriet," Myrtle suggested.  
  
"Good! Harry… Harriet," Hermione said.  
  
"OK… Harriet…" Harry hesitated.  
  
"Pot…ter," Hermione said. "Something near to Potter. Pot…"  
  
"Harriet Pot?" Harry asked.  
  
"No… Harriet Pauter… Pautt… Potmy… " Hermione suggested doubtfully.  
  
"Harriet Potley?" Harry suggested.  
  
"Perfect!" Hermione agreed and Myrtle clapped her hands.  
  
Harry started for the door, but turned to ask Hermione, "Are you coming?"  
  
"Coming? No… no… you find her by yourself. Michaela knows I'm Harry Potter's bestfriend… she'll be suspicious," Hermione reasoned out.  
  
"OK, OK," Harriet said and turned to leave. 


	3. Harriet Potley

III.

HARRIET POTLEY

Harry…er… Harriet, upon walking out from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, didn't show up his…er …her face right away to everyone in school. She felt she wasn't ready yet to reveal herself. What if someone recognizes her as Harry and calls her gay? 

That may be unlikely… but what if?

She walked around in circles, deciding where to go to find Michaela and what to say. What if she's able to distinguish her as Harry? What would she say? What would she think? Harriet continued walking around in circles when suddenly her feet hurt because the shoes were too tight and high-heeled.

"Damn!" She cursed. She decided to go back into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She turned around abruptly and bumped hard into what seemed to be the firm chest of a guy. Harriet bounced back, sprained her ankle, and grabbed the guy she bumped into for support, but her ankle was too sore that she became outbalanced and was about to fall when the guy held her firmly, brought her back into a steady position, but he didn't let go of her.

"Are you all right?" The guy's smooth voice echoed into her head.

"Yes, thanks, but my ankle…" She looked up to face her rescuer and found that it was… "Malfoy!" She pushed him away and got out from his strong grip, trying hard to support her body with just one foot.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Draco Malfoy queried.

"Um… y-No! I'm… I'm… new…"

"What?"

"I'm… new here. I…" Harriet said hesitantly while trying to stand on one foot. Her foot was shaky and she knew that if she continues to stand like that, she'd surely fall stumble and embarrass herself.

"Are you all right?" Draco asked again anxiously.

"I'm fi-ah!" before she could finish, her foot had surrendered and she fell back into Draco's arms. "Oh, shit…"

"I think I should take you to the hospital wing…"

"No! I'm fine!" Harriet protested.

"OK, but you don't look fine to me," Draco replied. Harriet looked up again and their eyes met. For a few seconds, silence was hanging in the air. "You look familiar."

"Oh, what?" She looked away immediately.

"Have we met before?" He asked doubtfully.

"Um… maybe…"

"Then how'd you know my name?"

"Guess?"

"It doesn't feel like it. You look really, really familiar…"

"Nah! You're just mistaking me for someone else," Harriet replied hurriedly. Somehow, she has to move away from this guy. She knew that if she continues to stick around, Draco will surely find out…

"Let me give you a hand," Draco said as he lifted Harriet. "I'm taking you to Madam Pomfrey. She'll fix this up in no time."

"No! Put me down please…"

"Not with your sprained ankle," Draco replied and started walking towards the hospital wing, away from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"But you don't understand… I need to go somewhere…"

"Um… no. You can go later after I take you to Madam Pomfrey. OK?" 

"You know, I have feet and I can take myself to the hospital wing, so please put me down," she protested.

"Yeah, you can barely even stand." Harriet kept on protesting, but finally succumbed because Draco wouldn't hear any of her protests and she knew that Draco was right… yeah right! _Draco Malfoy, helping someone? As far as I know, Malfoy probably leaves people around to suffer…_

They passed through crowds of people and students and Harriet couldn't help, but blush because everyone was looking at them.

"Everyone's looking at us…"

"So?" Draco interrupted. She silenced and just kept her mouth close. Every corridor they passed, she would hear whispers from people looking at them. 

"Malfoy, Malfoy… where are you taking her? To your dorm?" Someone joked. Harriet couldn't help but feel really, completely embarrass.

"I'll deal with you later," Draco replied to the joker. Then finally, a hundred years later, they arrived at the hospital wing. Draco carried her in and settled her on a comfortable chair. "Damn, you were heavy," Draco whispered.

"You could've just put me down…"

"Yeah whatever. It was worth it," Draco answered. _Worth it? What the hell do you mean by 'worth it'? I swear I will get you when I'm out of this… this…_

"What's the matter here?" Madam Pomfrey asked to no one in particular from the two.

"I sprained my ankle," Harriet replied.

"Oh dear! But don't worry! It will be fixed in no time!"

"Just like what I said," Draco added.

"He carried you?" This was the third time Hermione had asked Harry about his "little afternoon adventure" that night; and every time the thought came to Hermione, she'd laugh wildly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know… it's hysterical, Hermione. Go ahead and laugh your heart out," Harry replied ironically and  rather annoyed. 

"I'm sor…ry…" Hermione tried not to laugh this time, but she just couldn't take it. The thought of Harry being carried by his nemesis is just superficially hilarious! When Hermione finally snapped out of it, she asked if Harry was able to talk to Michaela.

"I spent the whole afternoon vomiting and dozing off because of the healing potion! And after that nauseating time in the hospital wing, my mood changed!"


	4. Michaela's Infatuation

IV.

MICHAELA'S INFATUATION

"Ginny, I can't believe that my whole perception of the opposite sex has changed," Michaela Wyndham said to Ginny that same night in their dormitory. 

"And what's your new view on the other gender?"

"After I saw Draco Malfoy carry that girl into the hospital wing, I just thought that the opposite sex isn't that bad afterall. They're really sweet… well, actually this doesn't apply to all men… like that Potter."

"Harry? What do you mean? Do you really hate Potter that much?" Ginny asked.

"I don't hate him. I just dislike him. And hate and dislike aren't the same. He just acts like… like MR.-I-HAVE-A-SCAR-ON-MY-HEAD-SO-BOW-DOWN-TO-ME…"

"Mika, maybe you're just judging him too fast, it's not like you know him… I mean really know him," Ginny said softly.

"Yeah, you're just saying that because he's your brother's best friend," Michaela replied.

"Not really… I'm saying it because… it's quite true," she answered back. Mika thought for a moment silently. "Maybe you just need to give him a chance to prove himself. Once you get to know him, he'll turn out really different." Mika thought for some more about Ginny's suggestion and finally came up with an answer.

"Gin, you know what? Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm judging him too fast. I don't know… honestly? It's not just that I don't like guys or him especially. He's just not my type." Ginny laughed at that statement.

"Then who is your dream guy?"

"Hmm… Draco Malfoy! He is so sweet and super handsome!"

One week later, Ginny was walking from the library towards the Gryffindor tower when someone called from behind. "Hi, Ginny!" A girl greeted when she turned around. She came face to face with a beautiful brunette with long straight hair, full breasts and narrow waist. She wore a friendly smile on her face, which made her look more pretty. She was a few inches taller than Ginny. 

"Oh it's you," Ginny said. "Hello…"

"You know me?" the girl asked.

"Well, you were the girl that Draco helped last Saturday, right?"

_So that's who I am huh? The girl Draco helped? Hm! _Harriet clenched her hand into a fist behind her back and replied cheerfully, "Well, I guess."

"Nice to meet you. How does it feel to be carried by a guy?"

_Disgusting!_

"I don't know…" Harriet replied.

Darn! I hope I didn't sound like a flirt being carried by guys ALWAYS… 

"Lucky you," Ginny remarked.

"Why am I lucky?"

"Because everyone thinks that being carried by a cute guy is to die for," Ginny answered.

Not me! I don't think so! 

"Besides, Draco, carrying you like that was such a noble deed! I mean we're talking about the cold statue here who doesn't even care about any creature. That was a change in him," Ginny commented.

"I guess, but let me tell you something. It was actually his fault why I sprained my ankle."

"Really?"

"Well… partly. My shoes were really tight then I bumped into him and sprained my ankle. Now it's all fixed! And I even have new shoes," Harriet said.

"Well good for you. So… what are you up to?"

"Actually, I was hoping if I could get together with you and your friends this afternoon because… I don't have anyone to talk to and…"

"Sure! I'll introduce you to the girls!" Ginny exclaimed and they both headed toward the Gryffindor common room. "Can I ask you a question?" Ginny asked when they were walking up the stairs.

"Sure," Harriet replied.

"How do you know my name?"

"Um… I… Hermione and I are friends and Ron too… and Harry, I guess. I asked them your name and the rest is history."

"Oh… How come I haven't seen you before?"

"Me? Um… I don't know… Well, actually I'm new here and I just… got here last week in fact."

"You know you look really familiar," Ginny said uncertainly.

"Oh, nah! You know what? Everyone thinks I look like someone else so… maybe you just mistake me for someone else," Harriet replied as casually as possible.

"Yeah, maybe… Well, we're here. You're a Gryffindor?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Michaela, Lorraine, Nicole, this is… er… I'm sorry, but I didn't get your name," Ginny said to Harriet.

"Oh I'm Harriet… Harriet Potley," Harriet introduced.

"Now that's weird! Harriet Potley? It sounds really familiar," Lorraine replied.

"Harry Potter? Ha!" Nicole laugh. "What a coincidence! And you… you look like… never mind. For once I thought I'm hallucinating. I just thought you were Harry disguising as a girl!"

"Nicole, that's ridiculous! Harry Potter? Girl? Ha!" Lorraine remarked. Harriet blushed.

'Hi, Harriet. I'm Michaela, but you can call me Mika," Mika said.

"Oh hi!" Harriet smiled shyly. 

'Come on sit down!" 

_Well, here goes nothing… there's no turning back now._

"Oh goodness, you really look like… someone," Nicole said.

"Oh really? I'm… me! I'm unique! I may look like someone I'm not… but it's me…" Harriet said hesitantly. The girls laughed at her remark. 

"Yeah right, Nicole! And who does Harriet resemble?" Michaela asked.

"I think she looks more like… Harry Potter?" Nicole said. 

"I LOOK LIKE HARRY POTTER? THE HARRY POTTER?" Harriet asked.

"Harriet, really… Nicole is just hallucinating. I mean, she has this obsession about Harry," Ginny said and Harriet blushed.

"Really? You think he's what?" Harriet asked curiously.

"I think he's pretty hot… sexy?" Nicole remarked.

Harriet chuckled. "Hot?"

"Don't you think so? With his hair all rumpled, and his eyes very deep…"

"Oh shut up, Nicole. Draco's cuter than Potter!" Michaela replied.

"What?" Harriet and Nicole asked turning to Mika.

"What? It is true!" Mika declared.

"Yeah right!" Nicole exclaimed.

"I think Harry's more… good? I mean let's consider both the… boys' personality…" Before Harriet could finish, the girls just giggled except for Ginny.

"Draco is mean, but very sweet. After what I saw last Saturday when he carried that… hey wait a minute. He was carrying you!" Mika exclaimed and the three giggled again.

"AND?"

"And?" the three asked in unison.

"I would die to have your place that time!" Mika exclaimed. 'Harry's' heart was squished by that remark. But Harriet managed a smile.

"You know what I heard?" Lorraine asked them all. The girls came closer to Lorraine. "I heard Draco's digging on… you, Harriet!" The girl sat back.

"Me?" Harriet asked. "Why?"

"I heard he's trying to find you, but… wait… you're not around always, huh?" Lorraine.

"I'm around… just not… always, but I'm around…. Draco? Omigosh! That's outrageous and so… I don't know," Harriet replied.

"Wait… let me just… You don't like him after what he did to you?"

"No! Don't get me wrong… well, he's… it was partly his fault why I sprained my ankle and then he carried me without asking for my permission. Is that a gentleman?"

"Yessssss…" Mika and the girls giggle except for Ginny…again.

"It was the right thing to do. He could've just left you unable to support yourself," Lorraine suggested the thought… and yes, she was right.

"I think Draco is cutest guy there is!" Mika exclaimed. 

"Draco's her dream guy…now," Ginny whispered to Harriet.

_Thanks to me and my sprained ankle! Damn! Now I totally lost it!_

:


	5. A Date with the Adversary

V.

A DATE WITH THE ADVERSARY?

For the next Saturdays, Harriet had spent time with Mika and the girls. She had tried by all means to convince her that Harry is better than Draco, but in vain. So far, she had convince Nicole and Ginny… Well, they are the one's who admire Harry while Mika and Lorraine were totally crazy about Draco… and who's fault is it?

_Me! _

_If I didn't agree to be carried into the hospital wing…_

One Saturday, Harriet and the girls were talking when Harriet suddenly felt the urge to go to the bathroom. When she went into a bathroom, at first she didn't notice anything… then when she looked at the mirror, she saw HERSELF and saw a reflection of the whole bathroom.

"Something's not right…" She murmured. Then she realized that she had gone into the men's room when she saw "pissing toilet for men only" (I don't know what that is called actually). She laughed then was about to go out the bathroom when she heard voices from the door. Someone had entered! 

She looked around, trying to find a place to hide. She found an empty private toilet area so she entered, closed the door and climbed up on top of the toilet seat.

"So what're you planning to do?" Someone asked. It seemed that there were 3 boys talking and… well… pissing.

"Eww!!!" Harriet muttered softly and realized that it was gruesome to hear the… you know… ew…ew!!! She thought without even thinking. Somehow, the sound irritated her. Why? 

"Find her. She's here somewhere," a familiar voice replied. It was the same smooth voice that Harriet heard last Saturday. No doubt, it belonged to Draco Malfoy. With him were Crabbe and Goyle. Harriet heard sounds of zippers being closed. Then she heard water from the sink.

"Um… I think I need to go to the…" Before Crabbe… or was Goyle… (Harriet didn't know) could finish his sentence, he entered the private toilet next to Harriet and seconds later…

"Oh shit! Crabbe! It doesn't smell good," Draco exclaimed.

"Sorry, man," Crabbe replied behind the toilet door.

"Eww!!!" Harriet muttered silently, covering her nose. Then there were sounds of… you know… poohey pooh droppings… and more farts.

"Dammit, Crabbe!" Goyle said angrily and he and Draco stormed out of the bathroom.

"Hey!" Someone called behind Harriet an hour later. It was Draco. Harriet remembered her experience that morning and felt like she wanted to puke.

"Oh hi," she greeted back and turned to leave, but Draco caught up with her.

"That's it?"

"That's what?" Harriet asked turning back to look at him. For 2 seconds, their gaze met. Harriet turned away.

"Wait, wait! I just… I just want to know if you're feeling all right," Draco said.

"Oh, I'm fine."

"Good… look, I was just thinking… do you want to…"

"No," Harriet interrupted.

"No? Do you know what I was going to ask?"

"No, but I have a pretty good idea what you're going to ask."

"And?"

"And no."

"Why?"

"No…"

"Please? Just… once," Draco persisted. Their eyes met again and somehow his gray eyes seemed to sooth her.

"Um… I don't know…"

"Please?"

_Say no! Say no!_

"Y-yes, I guess?" Harriet answered.

"You will?"

_No, I won't! _

"When?"

"How about next Saturday?" Draco asked hopefully.

I'm busy… 

"Sure," Harriet replied.

No!!!! 

"Just spending the day together in Hogsmeade cause it's Hogsmeade weekend," Draco informed.

No, Harriet, please say no! Why can't I refuse Draco? 

"That'll be great…"

_It's the end of the world._


	6. Out of Control

VI.

OUT OF CONTROL

For the next few days, before Harriet's date, Harry had felt really bad. He couldn't sleep; he didn't eat much and he was very weak. He felt different. His body felt really heavy. Mika had been very jealous when she found out that Harriet was going to have a date with Draco. 

"I wish I'm on your place," she had said. Harry had meant to answer that with _Go ahead, and take my place. I don't care about who you want anymore. _Instead, Harriet had answered, "Ooohh… envy me… envy me more…" 

Harry felt that the femme potion wasn't only taking his body and making it a woman's body but the potion was also taking his brain and making him act like a real woman. Harry couldn't act his own way when he is Harriet so he decided to stop all the nonsense and just leave Mika alone.

Then when the Saturday came, he woke up late went into the common room with his pajamas, greeted Hedwig who was perched outside the window. He yawned and faced the beautiful sun. he felt different… not the heavy feeling he had all week.

Ginny passed by and so he greeted her, "Good morning, Ginny."

"Oh, good morning, Harriet," Ginny replied. "Ready for your date with Draco?"

"What? Yeah, yeah… date?" But Ginny was already out the common room. "What date?" He ran into the bathroom and realized that he wasn't Harry anymore… he was a she… she was Harriet!

She ran out the bathroom and called for Hermione. Hermione appeared from her dorm.

"Harry! I thought you decided not to use Harriet…"

"Yes I did! But… look at me! Hermione, I didn't take any potion last night or this day. I just woke up and look!" Harry freaked out.

"Oh my! But… but…"

"I need to have the potion to turn me back," Harry said.

"Where's the potion?"

"It's with you!"

"Oh OK!" Hermione disappeared back into her dorm and came back later on with the reverse potion. "Here!" She handed the tiny bottle to Harry.

Harry opened the cork of the bottle. "Bottom's up!" He said and was about to drink in when… "No!" He threw it into the fireplace.

"Harry! What's wrong with you?" Hermione asked. "That was the last bottle!"

"It wasn't me! It was…"

"Me!" Harriet finished.

"Oh dear!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You children don't know how to read do you? There are consequences… side effects…" Harriet said. 

"What did you do to Harry?" Hermione demanded.

"Oh, nothing. He's asleep… temporarily, but once I do something only a girl should do, he'll never awaken," Harriet informed.

"You! Who are you? What are you?"

"I'm Harry. The feminine Harry…"

"You're not Harry… you're… you're some kind of…"

"Some kind of what? Believe it pretty girl! I am Harry. If you excuse me, I have a date with Draco."

Hermione couldn't believe it! What has happened? She was sure that the potion was perfectly made so what went wrong? The next thing Hermione knows, she was already in the library, searching for anything… 


	7. Harry Versus Harriet

VII.

HARRY VERSUS HARRIET

                Harriet Potley was all dressed up for her date that day with Draco Malfoy. They had planned to meet outside the Great Hall around 1 PM.  Harriet was about to go out of the Gryffindor tower when Ginny went in. 

"Oh Harriet! Draco's waiting for you. You should hurry up," Ginny informed.

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny… you don't know anything about boys and dating, do you? Girls always make the boys wait," Harriet replied.

"OK, but Draco's been waiting for you for half an hour already so I just thought you should know."

"There's nothing I don't know."

"He looks really cute…"

"He is."

_No he's not!!! _Harry thought. _He's disgusting! Let me out! Help! Ginny!!! Ginny help me!_

_Shut up, Harry! Don't worry… soon you'll be sleeping forever! _Harriet said to Harry.

_No!!! Let me out, you monster! _

_Never!_

_Ginny!!! Ginny!!!_

Ginny and Harriet were just staring at each other for a few seconds when Ginny realized something about Harriet's eyes…those beautiful green eyes looked really, really familiar.

"Harriet, you really look like someone," Ginny said. "Your eyes is just so familiar… like Harry's…"

That was all Harry needed to hear to encourage himself to wake up. "Ginny!" He exclaimed. "It's me!"

"Shut up!" Harriet retorted.

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked, confused.

"Oh no… not you… I was talking to myself…"

"No! Ginny! Help! It's me!" Harry said again.

"What did you say?" Ginny asked.

"No! I said Ginny, sorry for yelping. Oh look at the time! I have to go…" 

"Ginny, please… you know it's me! Harry…"

"Draco's waiting! I shouldn't keep him waiting so long…" Harriet interrupted Harry.

"OH OK…" Ginny said as Harriet went out the room hastily. 

_No! It's no use! She just can't recognize me because of my voice… _Harry thought.

"That was weird…" Ginny said to herself. She was looking for Harry when Ron came out from the dorm and into the common room. "Hey Ron, have you seen Harry?"

"No. I barely see him during weekends nowadays…"

"How about Hermione?" Ginny cut in.

"She's in the library since… this morning. I just saw her off. She looked kind of preoccupied. She barely greeted me…"

"OK, OK… I have to go." Ginny went out the common room LEAVING Ron behind wearing a perplexed expression on his face.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron asked himself.

"Hermione!" Ginny called.

"Shhh… Silence!" Someone called somewhere. Hermione didn't even looked up to see who called her. She just continued flipping the pages of a book.

"Hermione," Ginny said again, sitting down on a chair next to Hermione. "Hermione, have you see Harry?"

That simple question made Hermione turned her head abruptly to Ginny. "What?"

"I was just asking if you've seen Harry. Is he still sick?"

"He's sleeping in the dorms."

'But Ron just came out of the dorm and I asked him if he saw Harry and he said no…"

"I don't know where he is. Can't you see I'm doing something? This is important. If I don't find it, Ha…"

"Yes?"

"Nothing. Now please, go away and bug someone else," Hermione said politely, but her face didn't show any courtesy at all. She was terribly pre-occupied. Ginny stared at her and notice that Hermione's hand was shaking. At that time, Hermione had turned to her book.

"Hermione, is there something wrong? Is Harry all right? Please can you just tell me?" Ginny asked.

"There's nothing wrong so please…"

"But there is something wrong! Something weird happened when I met Harriet. One minute she's Harriet, the next second, she just said something weird like… I don't get it… she just said, Help…" Ginny almost jumped when Hermione turned her head again to face Ginny.

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Of course you do. You're shaking while doing your research seriously… Hermione… please," Ginny persisted. After a long pause, Hermione spoke.

"What have you noticed about Harriet?"

"Well… um… I see her only during weekends and she… she looks like someone…"

"Who? Who does she resemble?"

"Um… She looks like…" Ginny wrinkled her forehead disbelievingly. "Wait… wait a minute…" Hermione just nodded at her.

"Could it be?" Ginny asked. "Could it be that Harriet… omigosh! Their eyes… those green eyes… omigosh…"


	8. The Consequence

VIII.

THE CONSEQUENCE

                "But how?" Ginny asked.

"Harry found a book accidentally here in the library. It was returned, but I don't know where it is placed, and I forgot the title of the book," Hermione replied.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why is Harry doing this… oh wait… Michaela?"

"Right," Hermione answered. "He's obsessed with Michaela until he realized that he doesn't love her at all… or even like her now. He decided to stop taking the potion, but this morning, his femininity overcame him and Harriet said that we will lose Harry permanently if she does something that only girls should do..."

"Say, when did Harry found this book?"

"The last time he went here."

"And that was?"

"I'm not sure, Ginny. Why?"

"I think I have an idea where that book is placed. You said he found it ACCIDENTALLY?"

"Aha…" 

Draco and Harriet walked side by side along the street in Hogsmeade. Draco took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Do you know what I'm thinking?" He asked.

"What are you thinking?" Harriet asked softly.

Draco smiled and said, "You… and me… fate." Harriet just giggled. 

"Do you really like me?"

"What do you think?" Draco asked.

"Yes?"

"Yes…"

_Yuck!!! Oh great! Will someone just let me out of here?_

"Here! I found it!" Ginny said gleefully.

"You did? Where?" Hermione ran to her and pulled out the book Ginny was pointing at. Hermione flipped the book open and started scanning it. She came into the page where the potion was written.

"Here…"

"The Gendremara potion?" Ginny asked.

"Yes… wait…" Hermione flipped to the next page and there it was… the Consequence. She read through it carefully and almost dropped the book.

"What does it say?"

"It says that if Harriet makes a move only girls should do, we'll lose Harry forever," Hermione answered.

"And what move would that be?"

"Kissing another guy? Having physical relationship with another guy?"

"Omigosh… Draco…"

"Draco?"

"Harriet has a date with Draco," Ginny replied.

"Oh no!"

"Is there anything that could reverse it?" Ginny replied.

"It says here that if the host turns into the opposite sex without taking the potion, the only way to reverse it is to do something only his or her gender should do."

"I don't understand…"

"What says is that Harriet should kiss a girl to turn back into Harry," Hermione replied.

"So… what are we going to do?" 

"Find Harriet and…"

"And what? Pay a girl to kiss Harriet?"

"Ginny… the books says that only the person who truly has feelings for the host is the only person who could turn the host back into his or her original gender…"

"What are you implying, Hermione? You're his friend."

"Ginny, I'm not… I'm not… you know… in love with Harry… I can't turn him back…"


	9. Just One Kiss

IX.

JUST ONE KISS

"We might be too late, Hermione!" Ginny shouted behind Hermione. They had passed through the secret tunnel from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade which was drawn on the Marauder's Map. Plus they weren't running. They were on their brooms. The way was very narrow yet they managed.

"We have to hurry. If we're too late Harry will be gone forever! You don't want that to happen do you?"

"Of course not!" Ginny said loudly.

"Then hurry up!"

"Do you think I'm beautiful?" Harriet said, looking away. She was trying to lure him.

_This is super gross!_

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," Draco replied. He held her chin up to his face gently and looked into those eyes… those eyes looked very familiar. It looked like the eyes of Draco's nemesis… Draco brushed away the hairs that covered Harriet's eyes as he leaned his face closer to her.

_No! Please don't!!! _Harry thought… _Ginny… _That was the only name that came into his mind and the only image that Harry feared never to see again. _Ginny… is this goodbye? _

Draco's lips was now getting closer and closer… one inches more now… he closed his eyes.

_Just one kiss and I'll live… _Harriet thought.

"STOP!!!"  Ginny yelled as she came running across the street. It was unfortunate that Draco didn't hear her, but Draco had opened his eyes and he stared at those green eyes, which looked up at him until Ginny grabbed Harriet's arm too harshly that she lost her balance and rolled down the grassy little slope and landed on top of Harriet at the bottom of the little hill.

"Ginny…" Harriet said. 

_Ginny… _Harry thought. 

"Ginny," Harry said, raising his head closer to Ginny's face.

"Harry…"

Then before Harriet could react, Ginny kissed… Harry. It wasn't a one-second kiss; it was a long deep kiss.  Ginny had placed her hands behind Harry's head and when they parted, she was then staring at Harry's green eyes. 

"Harry… I ah…" Before she could speak, Harry had kissed her again.

By this time, Hermione and Draco had came down from the top and were now looking at the Ginny and Harry enviously. 

"Oh great! I almost kissed… him! Eww! Yuck!" Draco exclaimed. He turned towards Hermione who was staring back at him. They stared at each other for a long second then before they both knew it, they were already kissing. Draco had pinned Hermione against a tree and his hands were rested on her waist. It was just a spark of a moment! Nothing personal… I guess…

                When Harry and Ginny parted, they stood up and caught Draco and Hermione behind the tree, making out. 

"Let's go back," Harry suggested.

"Uh… Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah?" 

"Don't look now, but… you're wearing a miniskirt and a very, very sexy blouse that's too tiny for you…"

Is this the end? Or is this the end?


End file.
